


I Need You, Jo.

by bcwinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcwinchesters/pseuds/bcwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her lips tasted like cherry chapstick and graham crackers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You, Jo.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short snippet of the potential life Dean Winchester could've had with Jo Harvelle. (They were also my favorite ship, but that's another story.) It's my first one, and there will probably be more to come, so I apologize if it isn't the best written. It will get better as it goes on.

A little blonde thing, wearing a mud stained t-shirt and ripped up overalls, dashed through the yard. Pink high tops clung to her feet, bouncy pigtails flopping on either side of her head. She munched on a graham cracker, her Popsicle stained lips stretched in a smile ear to ear, two front teeth missing. The tooth fairy has a big job tonight. She giggles and takes off down a cracked driveway, leading into a dirt path. Her mother hovers on the porch of their home, watching in a loving gaze. She loved watching the two of them in the yard; he'd pick her up and swing her around, pigtails flapping in the wind, a fit of giggles erupting from such a small girl. Joanna sighed, soaking up the warm June sun. It was a fresh day; Dean had just such mowed the grass, the sun was blazing a brilliant light, and a warm breeze sifted through the yard. Her white cotton dress clung to her legs, wrapping around them with the breeze. If Joanna would have pictured this, she would've considered it a daydream. Dean grabbed the little girl by the sticky hand. leading her to the porch.

"How 'bout some lunch, kiddo?" He beamed down at her, yanking gently on one of her pigtails. 

"Daddy! Meanie!" She squealed, erupting into another fit of laughter before taking off to the porch.

Joanna scooped her little girl up, giving her a tight squeeze. "I made your favorite. Hot dogs cut like an octopus, and Mac and Cheese." She grinned, pulling the sliding glass door open as she stepped into the cooler air of the house. Dean always had the central air on; he sweat like a stuffed pig otherwise. He followed the girls inside, pushing the sliding door shut behind him. A fuzzy, over zealous, fat golden Labrador hopped in excitement, bouncing into the kitchen. He made his way to the chair of their daughter; she had a bad habit of dropping him bits of food. She squealed and reached down to pat the fuzzy creature, her eyes sparkling with love. 

"Mary, come here, let's wash your hands." Joanna said, wetting down a warm wash cloth covered in lavender scented soap. She brushed the wash cloth gently over Mary's little hands, scrubbing away the dirt and leftover Popsicle goo. 

Dean leaned against the back counter, an unopened beer in his hand. Joanna escorted Mary back to her seat, setting a small plate in front of her. Two hot dogs, both cut like an octopus, with a small helping of Mac and Cheese. Mary squealed with delight and shoveled forkfuls into her mouth, dropping small pieces to Bobby.

"Mary Rose, do not feed the dog." Dean grumbled, huffing his frustration away. Joanna whirled by him, snatching the unopened beer from his hands. "Dean, no beer before dinner." She said sternly, her gaze turning into a soft smile.

"How do you do that?" He grinned, reaching his hand toward her.

Joanna tilted her head, giving him her best innocent look. "Do what?"

"You know what." He snatched her hand, whirling her towards him. She landed softly against his chest, tucked under his arm. Joanna sat the beer down on the counter, resting under Dean's arm. The safest place in the world. He smelled like motor oil and sweat and Popsicle sticks. The best smell in the world.

Mary cackled as the dog barked for her attention, or more importantly, food. The little girl grinned and tossed a piece of hot dog to him, another cackle bursting from her throat. 

Joanna and Dean smiled at the two warmly. Such a pairing. Dean gave his wife's hand a gentle squeeze, tracing his fingers lightly down her arm. Goosebumps erupted down Joanna's body, curling her toes.

"I love you Dean Winchester." She stated, gazing at their daughter.

Dean watched Mary and Bobby, his heart warming in his chest. "I need you, Joanna Beth." It was a fact, a simple, easily spoken fact that sent the two of them barreling down a long life together. He pressed a hot kiss to her lips, so soft and gentle, like an easy claim to a prize. 

 

Her lips tasted like cherry chapstick and graham crackers.


End file.
